


【翻譯】Shave and a Haircut - 2 Bits

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Porn with Feelings, bringing merhartwin together, i guess, instead you have to wait until chapter 3 for the sex, look this was meant to be all just sex, merlin with a beard, post the golden circle, quasi fix it?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 在罌粟園事件後梅林留在了仕特曼療養傷勢並學習如何使用他的義肢。哈利與伊格西同意回到英國重建金士曼。伊格西與堤兒蒂沒在一起了(和平分手後他們仍是好朋友)，通過電話，原本就秘密地一直是對情人的哈利與梅林，以及伊格西，都同意了在重聚時一起展開感情關係。四個月之後哈利與伊格西回到仕特曼去接回他們的梅林，只是兩人在見到梅林時被驚了個結結實實－休閒的衣著，以及那張黑白相間的大鬍子。哈利與伊格西對此作出了非常不同的反應。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shave and a Haircut - 2 Bits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392295) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> 作者註：
> 
> 馬克史壯的一張照片激發出寫這篇故事的慾望。而當然了我沒辦法直接寫出一篇肉，所以來吧，兩張的感情然後就是肉了。  
> 故事開頭的照片就是本篇背景。  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> 譯註：Shave and a haircut, two Bits：西方文化中最有名的節奏之一，影視中可以常見到被拿來當作敲門的暗號，字面直譯大約是「刮鬍加剃髮，收您兩毛五」  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GOaH7mmv0A  
> http://www.krazian.com/node/80

  
  


「哈利？」

哈利的眼睛沒有離開他的文件。「什麼事？」

「為什麼梅林都不跟我們視訊？」

「什麼？」哈利終於抬起頭。「他有跟我們通訊啊。」

「電郵，電話，但就是沒有skype，沒能看見他。這不對吧？」伊格西在那間哈利從他們租來準備重建金士曼的房子中整理出的辦公室裡繞著圈圈來回走著。「我們在離開前見過他，那時他看起來狗屎般糟糕，不覺得他能比那時更糟糕了。」

「他不喜歡人們看見自己復原中的模樣，」沈默了一會，哈利回道。

伊格西瞪了他一眼。「那又不是流感或是刀傷。他差不多兩條腿都沒了。我們能照顧他的。」

「沒能像仕特曼一樣，」哈利反駁道。「薑汁與她的團隊能把他照顧得更好。」

「是威士忌，」伊格西糾正。「當然了我們有拿到那些報告，他安裝了新的腿並且他說了進展很順利......但是他不讓我們見他。」伊格西感到挫敗且受傷。「為什麼他不想見我？」

哈利放下了他的文件。「我想他應該不知道這對你來說有多重要。雖然他是知道你跟堤兒蒂沒在一起了，並且我們三人將成為感情關係中的一體，但他知道你是真正的結束了那段關係了嗎？你有告訴他你們真正發生了什麼事嗎？」

伊格西漲紅了臉。「什麼事，你是說蘿西從爆炸中存活，當無法聯繫上我們時找到提兒蒂那去，然後在提兒蒂安全後的瞬間她們直接落入了愚蠢的愛情的那件事嗎？」

「我知道那很令人心痛，」哈利說。

「是啊，」他承認。伊格西垂頭喪氣地坐進沙發。「但放手是對的。她們處得比較開心，以過去我們總是必須強迫自己才辦得到的方式。是啊，或許我還沒跟梅林說得夠明白，跟他說我們之間已經沒有留戀了，而是昇華為友情。」

哈利滑進沙發裡，伸手環住了伊格西。親吻他的頭頂。「三個禮拜，然後我們就能再次見到他了。」

「我跟堤兒蒂幾天前聊過，」伊格西說。

「喔？」

「她問我為什麼還沒跟梅林說自己的感受。」伊格西看向哈利。「她一直知道我當時對你有著“殘存且複雜”的感情，然後我想我喝醉的時候是喊過幾次梅林性感的混蛋。」

哈利笑出聲。「那你對梅林的感覺是什麼，除了性感的混蛋？」

「他是梅林，」伊格西無可奈何地說。

「這感覺我懂。也那麼同意。」哈利將伊格西雙腳拉到自己腿上。他微微嘆了口氣。「我也想念他的臉。我忘了那張臉好幾個月然後我重新得到它了，然後我沒有。」

「所以這麼說你也注意到了，」伊格西問。

「我有，」哈利坦承。「他可能是吃醋了？」

「吃我跟你的醋？我們根本幾乎就什麼都還沒做啊？」伊格西蹭近哈利懷裡。「想要，但我們不能。不能在沒有他的時候。」

「媽的我想念他的老二，」哈利突然開口。

「哈利！」

「那玩意該死的完美，」哈利抗辯道。「就跟他的腿一樣長。」

「跟他一起洗消污染淋浴(decon shower)過，好像是有偷看了一眼。」伊格西咧嘴。

「我房子裡有一些照片，放在閣樓裡。」

伊格西想了一下。「等等，堤兒蒂上去過一次，那禮拜她按摩棒電池的電該死的用光了。」

「我很高興我們取悅了她，」哈利乾巴巴的說。

伊格西安靜了下來。「我想他。」

「我們打給他？」哈利提議道，一樣地想念梅林。

「好哇，」伊格西從口袋掏出他的電話。他打給了梅林，當電話被一個女人接起時皺起了眉頭。「你好？這裡是伊格西。」

她咯咯笑著。「有著可愛屁股的那位？」

「什麼鬼？」伊格西飛快地切到擴音。「梅林在哪？」

「在睡覺，」她說。「他止痛藥的劑量計算錯誤了，讓他變得有些......開放？威士忌探員很快就給他下鎮定劑了。」

「為什麼要止痛藥？」哈利傾身向前問道。

「他在跑道上跑得太過頭了。超越了龍舌蘭探員。很驚訝他在那副新模樣裡居然沒過熱。」

「新模樣？」伊格西問。

「在你們來之前他不想讓你們知道。」

「謝謝，」哈利說完後切斷電話。他微笑。「他長出點毛來了，想要把那當做驚喜。他知道我喜歡那模樣。」

「所以現在要怎樣？」

「現在我們努力工作，跟他通話，等到三禮拜後我們就能見到他了。然後我們討論我們三人想要什麼。」

「我本來是在想我們能嘗試那種從此幸福快樂的生活？」伊格西問。「蘿西和堤兒蒂說這主意非常讚。」

「聽起來很不錯。到時我們看看這島上脾氣最臭的那傢伙會怎麼說，」哈利親了親伊格西。「來吧，柏林的辦公室終於送來了一些有用的援助。」

「真不敢相信罌粟漏掉了他們，」伊格西說。

「超級惡棍吶，伊格西，計畫總是那麼的龐大於是總會漏掉點什麼東西。」

「我希望梅林沒事，」伊格西往哈利蹭近了一些。

「就像你剛剛說過的，他可是梅林。」

  
*********************************************

  
「嘿男孩們，」龍舌蘭在門口迎接他們，笑容有點可疑。

「為什麼你用那種表情看著我們？」伊格西問。

「只是等不及看到你們的反應，」龍舌蘭咧嘴笑著。「來吧，我們一直在幫他換房間，他對於他床上那上好的背部支撐架超不爽。」

「你才知道，」哈利同意。他們跟著龍舌蘭走著，很明顯地那位探員在拖延他們的時間。「能請您在我們逼迫您之前帶我們到梅林的房間嗎？」

「之前放倒過伊格西了，不覺得自己不能再做一次，不過當然，」龍舌蘭帶著他們穿過幾條走廊然後低頭微微行了個禮。「他的房間。」

伊格西沒敲門地闖了進去。「他根本就不在這！」他抬起手臂將錶對準了龍舌蘭。「他媽的搞什麼？」

龍舌蘭踮了踮腳。「你說他的房間，不是他。他在外頭畜圈。等他回倫敦可有麻煩了，已經習慣了那些馬兒們。」

哈利刷白了臉，接著又微微地發紅。「馬？」那幾乎是尖叫了。他清了清喉嚨。「那是他修養療程的一部分？」

「不知道，只知道他很喜歡。」龍舌蘭翹起一邊的嘴角，兩人升起揍人的慾望。「大家也都很欣賞。」

「龍舌蘭！」威士忌從門邊大吼。「能住手了嗎？你明知道梅林等他們來等得有多焦急。等晚點你麻煩大了。」

伊格西咯咯笑著看著龍舌蘭的窘迫模樣。龍舌蘭往他的腳踝踹了一腳，很快的兩人像小狗一樣的打到一塊。

哈利與威士忌一同嘆著氣。哈利跨過那滾成一團的軀體。「他怎麼樣？」

「很興奮要能見到你們，」她立刻回答。「復原情況良好。仍然有些幻肢痛，但四個月的時間裡他適應得不錯。除了運動過度的時候，僅需要一些非處方藥作為止痛。他腿部末端需要每日按摩，那似乎對他有幫助。只要他想，他隨時都能回家了。」威士忌低頭盯著自己平板。「只是我們都會很遺憾他的離開。」

「我知道他很重視他與你之間建立的友情，我們的家也會一直非常歡迎你的，」哈利真摯地說著。

威士忌笑了出來。「我不是那個意思。」

「她的意思是所有人都會遺憾失去他提供給我們大家的美妙擼管素材。嗷！」龍舌蘭說話時丟失了上位，伊格西用枕頭瘋狂毆打著他。

「走了伊格西，」哈利說。「你晚點能再跟龍舌蘭約出來玩，還有個男人等我們去拿下呢。」

「好。掰！」伊格西像個傻瓜一樣揮手道別，龍舌蘭也跟著揮了手。接著他意識到自己真的不想錯過這個，很快地跟上那三人。

「為什麼他們提到馬時你一臉暈頭轉向的？」伊格西低聲問哈利。

「因為，」哈利乾巴巴的開口。

「梅林是個很厲害的騎師，」威士忌解釋。「他騎馬的經歷很長，於是我們將那做為他療程的一部分。他花了一些時間去適應新的腿，但他辦到了。他似乎......很滿意那些待在馬背上的時間。」

伊格西在腦中拼湊著梅林穿著騎士外套騎在馬背上的畫面，但一片霧茫茫，他想像不太出來。但很明顯地哈利能，並且很享受那念頭。所以伊格西認為那一定是很讚。他們回到外頭後繞到了後側。那裡有著至少十人盯著馬圈看。

「所以他騎馬是哪種類型，哈利？」他們往那走去時伊格西問道。「制式的那些跳欄？競速？」

「任何他覺得有趣的，」哈利說。他們到達欄杆邊。「他在哪？」他四處張望著，所有人都盯著那片空蕩蕩的場地。

一名穿著實驗袍的女人朝他微笑。「等著。」最後他們全都聽見一陣雷鳴般的馬蹄聲，那片小小的人群全都激動了起來。

伊格西看向努力裝作一點都不感興趣的威士忌，和又重新掛上那張壞笑的龍舌蘭。

「不管我有多帥，我都不是你期待的那片景色老兄，」龍舌蘭說。

「你的脖子對你的頭來說也太大了，」伊格西扮了個鬼臉，但將視線轉回傳來聲音的那地方。他看著馬背上的男人，牛仔帽、格紋襯衫、破舊的牛仔褲。「老天啊另一個惡作劇？以為我們要見到梅林了。」那男人長滿大鬍子，一些銀白穿插在深色之中。「所以這傢伙是誰？」

哈利發出呻吟。

「哈利？」伊格西疑惑地望向他。

哈利只是在喘氣間咒罵，並喃喃著 _別讓他跳、別讓他跳、別讓他跳_ 。但他大概只是有十秒沒注意而已，哈利就已經爬上了欄杆。伊格西看著那名騎師停下來並小心翼翼地下了馬。

「他動作變得很流暢(smooth)了，」威士忌說。

「噢梅林身上沒有哪處是不光滑(smooth)的，」龍舌蘭開玩笑道。

「梅林？」伊格西盯著那滿臉鬍子的男人。「那才不是梅林。那像是某個你們在月光中找到的山中野人。」哈利伸手抓住那男人，用將牛仔帽掀翻的力道將對方拉向自己吻了起來。

觀眾們吹著口哨鼓掌。

哈利沒停下他的吻。

「我們需要很多乳液來應對被那鬍子摩擦引起的傷勢了，」威士忌在平板上下了備註。

「不，一開始很刮人，但現在非常滑順柔軟了，」龍舌蘭說。

「我該想要知道為什麼你會知道嗎？」威士忌語氣尖銳地問。

龍舌蘭咧開嘴。「紳士不揭露秘密。」

「所以你們兩喝了有些太多杯並唱了整夜佛森監獄現場演唱會的那個晚上你摸了。」

「是的，女士，」龍舌蘭承認。

威士忌惱怒地搖了搖頭。

伊格西看著試圖把那男人生吞活剝的哈利。「等等......那是梅林？」

「是啊他是，」龍舌蘭蹦噠著，被伊格西震驚的表情徹底取悅。「他，呃，在恢復期間擁抱了他對鄉村風的渴望。」

「看起很像哈利也正在擁抱那個渴望，」威士忌笑道。她拍了拍手。「表演結束了各位，回去工作，讓我們留給紳士們一些隱私吧。」

人群們漸漸散去，有些真的在為了失去男人接吻的畫面而發出哀鳴。最後，馬圈裡只剩下哈利、梅林與伊格西。哈利繼續摸著梅林的臉親吻著他。

「哈米許，」哈利的音量只足夠讓伊格西捕捉到。「我需要你，」他哀怨地哼哼。

「我也需要你，哈利，」梅林回道。他的鬍子蹭過哈利脖子，哈利的雙膝明顯地癱軟。梅林撐起他，兩人開始往伊格西方向走來。梅林開心地朝伊格西微笑，喜悅寫滿他的臉。「小子，」他開口，「伊格西，你好嗎？」

伊格西瞪著他。這才不是他的梅林。這個男人，這副休閒的裝扮，還有那長了滿臉的黑白相間的鬍子。這不是梅林。

「伊格西？」哈利看得出來有哪裡不對勁。

「嘿，梅林，看來你有張新面貌了，」伊格西說。他拍了張照片後用盡全力跑開，無視掉梅林與哈利是如何在背後呼喊著他。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

伊格西一直跑著，直到他找到一個舒適安靜的角落躲了進去。

然後開始思考。

他無法理解為什麼這會如此困擾自己，為什麼看見梅林穿著不一樣的衣服並有著那樣的鬍子會導致他嚴重陷入驚慌。現在他們已經知道他們到頭來還是不需要他了。他孤單單的一人而這都是他自己的錯。

因為他因為鬍子跑走了。

他需要跟誰說說話。他抓起手機facetime了堤兒蒂。「嘿，寶貝，」她的臉出現時他開口。

「伊格西？」堤兒蒂皺起了眉頭，該死的他看起來一定很糟。「你在哪？」

伊格西朝周圍看了看。「呃......躲在一堆波本酒桶後面？」他垂下頭。「寶貝，一切都不對勁。」

堤兒蒂看向鏡頭外。「蘿西！伊格西麻煩大了！」她大喊。

伊格西等著，不到一分鐘後蘿西撞進了畫面內。「好的我該去殺誰？」她露出了她的殺人臉，在這些時間裡因為橫跨過下巴的傷疤與脖子上的燒傷而攀升了一個等級。「外在威脅？哈利？梅林？」

「沒人要殺啦小蘿，」伊格西向她保證道。「我們到肯塔基了。哈利和梅林的重逢很棒。」

畫面中的兩個女人交換了眼神。「我們有支秘密軍隊，我要派出最好的追殺他們兩個，居然把你甩掉，」堤兒蒂發誓。「你可能不這麼想但我們擁有六位兇殘的手下。」

「我要殺了他們，」蘿西補上。

「不是那樣的，」伊格西堅持道。「我本來能加入他們的。那原本很讚，能看見哈利拋開所有冷靜的外表，爬進馬圈後差不多跟八爪章魚一樣纏在梅林身上瘋狂吻他，」伊格西停了下來，「又或是如果......」

「伊格西，」蘿西顯然地在尋找合適的文字。「跟梅林的腿有關嗎？」她終於問出口。

「什麼？」伊格西擺了鬼臉。「連它們長什麼樣都還沒看到，都被牛仔褲遮住了。」

蘿西眨了眨眼。「梅林才不穿牛仔褲。」

伊格西鬆了口氣。「謝謝！」

「他穿啊，」堤兒蒂說。「或是他在以前－」她猛地停住。

「你真的找到了他們的性愛照片。而你居然沒有分我看？？？？」伊格西認為這實在太不能接受了。

「對我沒有。你不會分享那些印著”退稅單”的檔案夾吧，你會嗎？而且公平來說，你沒有把你的小黃片分我看，我為什麼要把我的分給你？」堤兒蒂叉起雙手渾身充滿皇家氣息，就算身上穿著的睡衣佈滿冰淇淋甜筒圖案。

「好吧，」伊格西哼了一聲。「反正它們應該都被火燒光了。」

堤兒蒂吹了聲口哨。

「寶貝，你不能有留還不給我看，」伊格西說。

「應該也要給他看的，」蘿西附和。

「小蘿也看過了！」伊格西怒瞪著她們發出了小狗的哀鳴。

「好啦，我會將當時把最好的幾張做成的電子存檔傳給你，」堤兒蒂同意道。「只是因為我愛你。」

「我也愛你，」伊格西說。

蘿西微笑著親了堤兒蒂臉頰一口。「是啊我們都愛著彼此，但問題不在這。伊格西對梅林的反應才是。但只有牛仔褲還不足以造成這問題。」

「我沒法描述，」伊格西說。「但那不是他。」他想要用手抹過臉時撞到了自己的眼鏡。「這個小蘿，我傳照片過去，」他說完敲了敲眼鏡側邊，眨了幾下眼睛。

他等著。

 

  
然後等著。

 

  
再等了更久了一點。

 

  
當她們依舊沈默時他很確定那證明了自己是對的。「看吧，超他媽的詭異對吧？就像那不是梅林，而是某著被女人用鎖鏈關在地下室的奇怪嚇人的山中野人。」

「他可以鎖在我的地下室裡，」堤兒蒂低聲說。

「我要永遠坐在他臉上，」蘿西用著虔誠的語調說著。

伊格西的腦袋因那具體的畫面短路了幾秒。有那麼瞬間性奮了一秒但立刻感到驚恐。「好噁心小蘿！才不要想到你性愛的畫面，噁！」

「伊格西，這個有什麼問題？」堤兒蒂問。「他長了鬍子，也讓他的頭髮長出來了一點。你應該有看見它們正在長出來的樣子的。」

伊格西搖頭。「但我沒有。他不跟我們視訊。這一切是個驚喜。」

「可是你恨驚喜，」堤兒蒂說。「他不知道嗎？」

「工作上的驚喜我都處理得很好，沒有理由會想到其他的時候不一樣。」

「但這不一樣，」堤兒蒂堅持。「你這段時間完全沒見到他的臉，然後看見他這樣徹底的改變，當然會被嚇到了。我對他很失望。」

「伊格西？」蘿西抬起手擋下堤兒蒂接下來的粗話。「伊格西，甜心，到底是怎麼了？」

「沒事，」伊格西立刻回道。「只是被這一切嚇到了。」

「不，你別撒謊，別對我們撒謊，」她說。「我們能看得出你是不是在撒謊。」

「迪恩，他底下有個傢伙，在我十歲時被趕走了。真正壞透的一個混帳。有著像那樣的鬍子，」伊格西最終開口。「迪恩在頭幾年從來不打我。不需要打我因為那傢伙會偷偷對我拳打腳踢。」伊格西將頭靠上牆。「他能用刀子割出火燒般的痛楚但在癒合後不留下半點該死的疤痕。」

「梅林真的長得像那男人嗎？」

「不像，」半晌後伊格西說。「只是鬍子。他會在我身後出現，靠在我耳邊說 _男孩(boy)，迪恩說需要有人提醒你一下自己的位置_ 。那好刮人又噁心，而且每次都是滿嘴食物。」

「梅林不會叫你男孩的，」蘿西指出。

「我知道。只是愚蠢的本能。那鬍子讓我回到了過去於是我跑走並躲起來。」他淺淺地笑著。「然後打給了你們兩個，因為你們永遠能給我好建議。」

「叫他刮掉，他會做的。」堤兒蒂認為那還不簡單。

「但很顯然他很喜歡自己那副鄉村風格，而且哈利超級愛的。不能破壞他們的樂趣，不能在他們經歷過那些後還這樣對待他們。」

「而你經歷過的那些就不算數？」梅林問，站在一小段距離之外。

「被逮到了，」蘿西說。「祝好運。」

堤兒蒂拋了個飛吻後切斷通訊。

伊格西閉上了眼睛。他無法看向梅林。「嘿，老兄。」

「伊格西。」他停頓了一會。「請你原諒我不坐到地上去。這麼遠的上下距離還是件大工程。」

「狗屎。我根本就沒有問。」

「哈利也沒有，」梅林指出。

「這個嘛當你的舌頭鑽進別人喉嚨裡時是挺難問問題的。」

「沒錯。」梅林移動了一步。「我很抱歉伊格西。我沒想過這對你會有什麼影響。我應該要先給點提醒的。」

「我真的很氣你這麼多月藏起你的臉不讓我們看，」伊格西說。那是實話，並混合了其他所有的情緒。「覺得你的驚喜比我真正需要的重要。你那愚蠢的臉。」

「我真的很抱歉，」梅林說。「頭幾個禮拜是因為疼痛和筋疲力盡。看到我的話，你會擔心然後回來的。」

「我當然會了，我想我愛你，你這混帳。」

「在那開頭的幾個禮拜裡不是。你那時還跟堤兒蒂在一起呢，然後你們不在一起了。」

「技術上來說我不是，但我懂你的意思。」伊格西嘆氣。「一直對你有著那麼多的感覺。友情、吸引、挫折。那很輕易地滾作一團大雪球然後變成了愛。」

「我由衷的欽佩你，伊格西，」梅林誠摯地說。

伊格西笑了出來。「拜托，你跟我，我們才不這樣說話。」

「是真的。我想要你，」梅林說。「我想要你就跟我想要哈利一樣。我想要操你，想要牽著你的手，想要與你一起大笑，想要與你爭吵。我在你身上有好多想要的事。作為交換我願意把自己交給你。」

「是嗎？」

「我聽見了某些有關『從此幸福快樂的生活』的事，而我能看見那帶來的好處。」梅林走向前，小心地在伊格西身前跪了下來。「伊格西。我想要你。我們需要你。」

「我也需要你。需要你好久了梅林。而我現在害怕看著你。」伊格西用力緊閉著雙眼。「那鬍子讓你開心。讓哈利開心。我不能要求你把它刮掉。」

梅林再一次慢慢的移動起來，知道伊格西能辨認出接下來要發生什麼事並能阻止他。他的唇輕拂過伊格西的額頭。他在想梅林知不知道哈利總是親在那個位置上。再來是鼻尖上的吻，雙頰上各一個吻。他發出滿足的嘆息。

梅林蹭了蹭他的脖子，就像他對哈利做過的那樣。「伊格西。我想要你。」

「我也想要你，」他哀鳴著回道。

梅林蹭過另一側。「伊格西我需要你。」

「噢操，我也需要你。」

「而如果要同時擁有兩名佔據我心的男人的代價是刮鬍子，我可以的。給我和哈利一個小時，我就會是你喜歡的那副模樣了。」梅林在伊格西嘴上印下最溫柔的一個吻後有些費力的站起身。

伊格西聽著腳步遠去。那些鬍子很柔軟，梅林的嘴唇很乾。他聞起來就像戶外的味道，帶著一點梅林平時用的古龍水的氣味。他因為梅林如此靠近而有點硬了。

他應該要更近的。伊格西張開眼睛，梅林早已走遠。

要去把那些柔軟全都刮掉。

狗屎，它們靠在脖子上的感覺是那麼的好。他想要知道它們在他的腰上、在他的腿上、在他的臀上，會是什麼感覺。

並且當它們刷過自己時，他沒有落入那些回憶，他只是被梅林包裹著。

而那人離開了，要去刮鬍子。為了伊格西。

伊格西跑了起來，這次不是要遠離。

是跑向目的。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

伊格西跑過長廊，速度快的能掀翻牆並驚嚇到一路上遇到的所有人。他成功到達了梅林的房間直接破門而入。「住手！」他大喊著，但衝得太快而一時停不下來地直直往哈利撞去，後者堪堪來得及將剃刀扔開而不傷到他們倆之間任何一人。

「伊格西？」坐在椅子上的梅林開口。他的鬍子現在被泡沫給覆蓋住了，而他的人只穿著一條內褲，連義肢也已脫去。伊格西直直盯著那雙腿。梅林在那目光下感到發癢，認為伊格西被嚇到了。

伊格西坐直身體，分別在兩條腿的末端印下一吻。「操，梅林，你被炸飛的對稱性一定快把你逼瘋了。」其中一條腿的終點在膝蓋的下方一點處，而另一者則在膝蓋之上。

「伊格西！」哈利被震驚了。

然而梅林大笑著。「是啊，在治療的過程中我對這事有成山的抱怨，如果它們一樣高的話學走時會容易多的。」

伊格西靠在其中一條腿上。他還注意到了別的事。「這是哈利當時待的那間房間。他們能有更好的地方給你的。」

「他們有，但嗯－」

「多愁善感的傻瓜，」哈利語氣中充滿喜愛。「現在伊格西，你能讓我們完成我們的工作了嗎？」

「完全不行，」伊格西回道。他伸手從水槽旁的架子取來毛巾，開始將泡沫從梅林的鬍子上擦去。那花了一點時間，或許是因為他逗留在那份任務之中。他移動著，等到完成手上的工作時他已跨坐到了梅林的腿上。他將毛巾扔到身後，捧住梅林的臉。「操，它們好軟。」他將手移到了後方摸了摸梅林任由頂上稍微長出的頭髮。「你看起來好不一樣。」

「這些日子裡我不一樣的地方可多了，」梅林回答。「但我能理解這個改變太大了。」

「有些改變不是壞事。我們三人就是一項大改變不是嗎？而且我們要讓它成功。」伊格西在梅林腿上扭動著緊緊抱住了他。「我們要讓這成功。」

梅林上下搓著伊格西的背。「我們會的伊格西。對吧，哈利？」

哈利靠了過來，親了親兩人的頭頂。「我們會的。」

「蘿西想要坐在你的臉上，」伊格西不小心脫口而出。

哈利與梅林陷入沈默，一會過後哈利率先打破了那份沈默，接著那兩個男人爆笑不止。伊格西將臉埋入梅林脖子裡。「別笑了，」他嘟噥著。

終於，笑聲漸漸停了下來。「我必須表示我的遺憾，」最終梅林開口，「因為能坐到我臉上的就只有你們兩個了。」

「等等，啥？」伊格西睜大眼睛震驚地拉開自己與梅林的距離。「什麼？」

「你願意操我的臉嗎，伊格西？」梅林問，嗓音深厚低沈。

伊格西腦子一片空白。「但是我以為－」他趕緊閉上嘴。

「以為什麼，親愛的？」哈利問，摸著伊格西的頭髮。

「這個嘛，看著你們。有點大概覺得呃......」伊格西微微紅了臉，覺得那想法有些犯蠢。「好像以為......你多半是上面那個？」

「我都行，」梅林輕鬆地答道。「而哈利真的真的很喜歡被狠狠地操。不過他在特殊的情況下總是會當上面那個譬如我的生日。」

哈利捧起伊格西的臉。「親愛的，你願意操我嗎？」

「我的腦袋裡沒剩半滴血了，」伊格西說。「我......當哈利哈特該死的請我操他時我該如何思考？」

「你不必思考，」梅林歪過頭咬上伊格西的耳朵。「你照他說的做。」

「但你呢？」伊格西問。他向下碾動自己的臀，感受身下梅林的硬挺。「哈利說你的老二是完美的。」

「他是個好人。」

「他是對的，」哈利說。「現在，以下為任務內容。伊格西會狠狠地操我而我會把梅林吸出來。這對梅林來說較舒適。」

「我不是殘廢，哈利，我只是少掉了幾英吋。」

「你沒有，我看過醫療報告了，你保住了最重要的那幾英吋。」

伊格西被自己的口水給嗆住。「哈利剛剛說了一個老二笑話。」

「他在床裡可不是個紳士，」梅林說。他用鬍子蹭過伊格西的脖頸，咬住耳垂吸吮著。他喜歡那從伊格西裡逼出的呻吟。「噢我們將有很多有趣的事能做了。」

伊格西頓住。「什麼樣有趣的事？因為我沒有特殊的性癖瞭嗎？我他媽的很確定不會叫你們任何一個人爹地的。」

梅林嗤道：「我們做過最瘋狂的大約只有在椅子上做或是燈開著時做。我們會用......應該說曾經喜歡用上三個玩具。」

「真的，」哈利保證。「我們就只是想要你。」

伊格西在梅林身上多蹭了幾下後站起身。他脫了個精光。「好吧，你們得到我了。」

哈利移到伊格西身後，親吻啃咬著他的脖子，用著一隻手上下撫摸著他的胸膛。伊格西的頭向後仰去。

「噢我喜歡這反差，梅林的鬍子與你光滑的臉頰，」伊格西說。「他媽的太精彩了(It’s fucking spectacular)。」

「精采的還在後頭。像是，你在我裡面的時候。」哈利說。他的手往下移動，包裹住伊格西的陰莖。幾個上下後伊格西已完全勃起。

「多可愛的景色，」梅林說。「光看著你們兩我就很享受了。」

「有機會我也想看看你們倆，」伊格西說。「打賭那一定壯麗輝煌。」

「沒錯，」哈利說。「去抽屜拿潤滑。」他離開伊格西走向梅林，抬起一邊眉毛等著。

「是啊，好吧，」梅林說。他伸出雙手，哈利使力時哼了一聲但成功抱起他後將他帶到床上。哈利小心地將他放下，確保幾顆枕頭墊在他的腦袋下。哈利接著趴到了他的上方。

兩人躺在那，梅林幾乎全裸而哈利仍穿著他的褲子。他們望著彼此的雙眼。「以前的這個時候你都用腳指頭劃著我的小腿，」哈利悄聲說。

「我知道，」梅林回著，一手放到哈利頸後。「我知道。」

「我不在意，」哈利發誓。「因為我有你。我不在意。」

「我也不在意，」梅林保證著，取下了哈利的眼鏡。他將哈利拉入一個深深地吻。

「幹這畫面太讚了，」伊格西站在床邊，拿著一些潤滑。「沒有套子，」他說。

「我們的都做過檢查，都是乾淨的。因為我們的工作內容我們很重視檢查，有時必須要用它們，但今天我們都可以，」哈利從與梅林的吻中退開後說。

「好啊，我要不戴套的操哈利了，在他把梅林吸出來的同時。我該死的是在作夢，」伊格西目瞪口呆輕飄飄地說著。

「在這種時候你可以叫我哈米許，」梅林看著伊格西說。

「這改變有點太大了，」伊格西說。「改天吧。」

「照你的意思吧，」梅林同意。下一秒因哈利咬上乳頭呻吟出聲。「操，哈利。」

「伊格西，記下，」哈利說。「我的乳頭不敏感而且我討厭被玩乳頭。哈米許，然而呢，超級敏感。」他再一次咬下，令男人扭動掙扎。他接著舔了舔，往它吹了口冷空氣，在梅林同時間想要逃開又想湊得更近時揚起壞笑。他那麼做著，一次又一次。

伊格西看著他們，不時擼動著自己，這是他看著他們倆做過的最美妙的事。

梅林看向伊格西。「幫個忙吧小子？」

伊格西點點頭，抓著哈利的腰帶將他往下拉一點。他將手伸到哈利身下解開了他的褲子，將它與內褲一起脫下。「噢媽的看看你的屁股，」伊格西說。他爬到床上啃咬著哈利。

哈利咒罵著因那感受弓起身體。梅林翹起嘴角。「報復的快感總是那麼美妙。」作為回應，哈利將梅林的四角褲脫下。

「好了，這下公平了，」哈利說。

伊格西看過去，「好的那是根了不起(great)的老二，」他同意道。

「對吧？」哈利回應，用鼻尖蹭了蹭梅林的髖部。「我好想你。就算在我不記得你的時候，哈米許，我都是那麼的想你。」

「哈利，我最親愛的，別說傻話了，」梅林說。他將手放到哈利頭上，扯了扯他的頭髮。

哈利咬住他的髖骨作為反擊。「這應該是浪漫的。」

「告訴我你現在是什麼感覺，」梅林說。

「整體，」哈利回答。「完整。」

「現在這才叫浪漫。你們兩人修補了我心上的裂縫，」梅林回道。

伊格西露出淡淡的笑容。「我...你們倆......你們就是你們。這就是一切了不是嗎？」

「是的，」哈利附和。「現在做個貼心的情人幫我擴張然後操我。」

「是的長官，遵命，」伊格西調整了下自己的位置，潤滑了一根手指。他按住哈利洞口，畫了幾個圓後才開始往裡頭推進。「哈利？」

「我或許在飛機上做了一點準備，就在我們降落之前，」哈利承認。「距離上次已經有好長一段時間了。」

伊格西穩定地將手指推入，著迷於哈利發出的聲響。他移動手指進出著哈利，然後停下。

「一名紳士不會對他的伴侶們這麼殘忍的，伊格西，」哈利嚴肅地說。

「沒錯，所以繼續照顧好梅林。他距離上一次就跟你一樣久不是嗎？」伊格西指出。

「他的確是，」梅林回道。

「原諒我，哈米許，」哈利將手指包裹上梅林的陰莖，舔弄著他的頂端。「我有些生疏了，但會盡力取悅你的。」

「你已經做了很好的開始了，」梅林在哈利的舌尖嵌入他頂端的縫隙時呻吟。

伊格西再次動起他的手指，很快地加入第二根。他看著哈利慢慢地吸吮起梅林的老二，不疾不徐地重溫自己的技巧。伊格西想要更多的連結，於是悄悄往前移動了一些，將空著的那隻手放上了梅林左腿的末端。

梅林咒罵出一連串的髒話，伊格西驚恐地將手收回。

「噢老天，對不起，」伊格西說。「噢老天，我......」

「別跑，」梅林下令道。「你沒做錯什麼。只是那裡的皮膚有些敏感。你沒事伊格西，我保證。」

伊格西把手往上移動了一些，梅林點點頭。伊格西放慢呼吸，想起自己手指還在哈利體內的另一隻手。他稍稍地改變他們的位置，在哈利僵住時知道自己找到了那男人的前列腺。當他將三根手指放進哈利時他確保自己的盡可能地揉過那個位置。他穩穩地按了下去，梅林再一次地發出咒罵。

「哈利，注意你該死的牙齒，」梅林低吼。

哈利退開來。「那麼要伊格西注意他該死的手指，」他惡聲回道。「這在色情片裡看起來容易多了。」

梅林哼了一聲。「別說的好像我們的第一次就是完美且又像魔法一般，我們最後能搞定這個的。」他捧起哈利的臉頰。「我愛你，哈利。」他向上看去。「還有你，伊格西。」

伊格西抽出手指，再次挪動了下他們倆。他調整著自己，搖晃著臀部慢慢地滑入哈利。「我他媽的愛你們兩個，笨蛋。」

哈利任由自己的頭倒在梅林跨邊。「噢你比梅林粗多了。這會很美妙的。」他只有辦法像小貓一樣地舔著梅林老二一側。伊格西一手放在哈利腰上，另一首試著放到梅林腿上。他辦不太到，就算那條腿長了那麼一點，但他只有在糟糕地推擠哈利時才碰得到。

「晚點你想怎麼碰我就怎麼碰我，小子，專心在哈利上就好，」梅林說。「沒關係的。」

伊格西點頭，往後退了一些後再次推了進去。他維持在一個穩定的頻率上，試著不要太被躺在自己眼前的那副景象給擊沈。

哈利集中起足夠的精神開始吸吮梅林的陰莖，梅林知道哈利喜歡什麼，扯住了那人的頭髮，任由一連串下流的話語、未來會怎麼做的承諾由唇間流瀉而出。

那同時影響到了伊格西。「天啊我可以只靠著你的聲音就射出來，」他呻吟道。

梅林咧嘴笑著，拼湊起那些畫面，思考著不同的體位以及他想對伊格西做的事，他有多麼想要探索伊格西身上的每一處敏感點，弄懂該怎麼好好觸碰好好親吻好好操那小子。想著他與哈利會如何的崇拜伊格西，抽出他體內將每一滴愉悅直到伊格西哭著哀求解脫。

伊格西開始加快了速度，伸手探向哈利的老二，那個他還沒能好好看過的部位。它在他手中的感覺是那麼的好，一般尺寸但又那麼的熱。他摸了摸頂端的前液，一下又一下地擼動著哈利。哈利在梅林陰莖上發出聲響，想要說什麼但又不想從那人身上退開。

「他喜歡被稍微捏捏睪丸，」梅林說，他的嗓音比伊格西聽過的任何時候都要低沉。伊格西移動著手然後揉捏著，在哈利的身體包裹著他收緊時揚起微笑。他繼續擼動哈利的陰莖然後移向下方掐捏。

三人都快到了，壓力在他們脊椎中累積。伊格西微微改變臀部碾動的角度，恰恰好足夠讓哈利吐出梅林的老二而不咬到他愛的那男人。不到一分鐘之後他射進伊格西的手中。哈利的高潮推著伊格西越過了頂端，咒罵著將自己注入進哈利體內。

梅林看著兩人猛烈地擼著自己，哈利在喘得過氣時加上自己的手，梅林的臀抬離了床面到達高潮。

伊格西是那個有力氣爬起床踉蹌著走向水槽抓起一條乾淨毛巾的人。他先清理乾淨了哈利與梅林接著清理自己。當他回到床邊時，哈利已蹭到梅林身側，在梅林摸著他的頭髮時差不多是在大聲的呼嚕著。

「這是一張小床，但塞得進我們的小子，沒了完整的腿讓出了足夠的空間，」梅林玩笑道。

「這要變成一個梗了嗎？他少掉的眼睛，你的腿？」伊格西問。他躺到床上，蜷曲在梅林的另一側。

「你會失去你的扁桃腺，這樣你就會非常適合我們了，」梅林回道。

「我會嗎？」伊格西好奇。

哈利移動他原本放在梅林心上的那隻手握住伊格西。「你絕對適合我。」

「謝啦，哈利，」伊格西翻著白眼。他捏了捏對方的手後放開。他抬起手摸往梅林的鬍子。「保留它們一陣子，好嗎？」

「你確定嗎？」梅林問。

「我確定，」伊格西保證。「我喜歡它們。哈米許。」

梅林微笑著親了親他的頭頂。「我保證你非常適合這裡的。」

「完美地，」哈利附和。「現在我們得來場性愛後的午覺了。」

「抱歉老兄，我算是那種性愛後總是肚子餓的類型？」

「那好吧，抱抱直到我睡著，到時候再去找個冰箱掠奪。」哈利打了個呵欠。「年輕人啊。」

「你在年輕時還是都需要性愛後的小盹，哈利。搞砸不只一個任務，」梅林不留情地指出，但哈利已經開始打呼了，他瞬間入睡的能力是史詩級的。「去找你的零食吧，」梅林對伊格西說。

「那可以等等，」伊格西說，意識到這個完美的抱抱比滿手的點心重要的多。雖然最後他還是爬起床去尋找食物了。

龍舌蘭正在邊吃著三明治邊讀著一些報告。他抬起來，看見是伊格西時咧嘴笑著。「所以最後的判決是？」

「鬍子會留下。」

「這裡有一大批的人會鬆口氣的，」龍舌蘭說。「經歷了段好時光？」

「你想像不到的，」伊格西感到得意。

「打賭我很快就想像的到了。畢竟那房間裡有攝影機。」龍舌蘭站了起來。「威士忌有通行碼。我去瞧瞧。」他佯攻了一下後閃過伊格西跑走了。

「你這混帳，」伊格西怒吼著拔腿追了上去。

當他們到達威士忌那時，她向伊格西保證那段影片已被銷毀，不會有任何人看到的。

三天之後，當那三名金士曼回到英國時她收到了梅林傳來的電郵。

_我完全知道你沒有銷毀那段影片。你什麼時候想看都請隨意。我們欠你太多了，我們將它當作送給你的小小禮物。然後我們也想要份拷貝。_

_期待很快能再見面。_

_哈米許_

 

威士忌對著自己微笑，拿起了電話。「龍舌蘭探員。我收到了某個重要的任務情報，需要你幫忙......分析。在我的私人房間裡。」

「了解了長官，預計抵達時間為二十分鐘。」

「十五分鐘，否則你沒得高潮，」她說完掛上了電話。

畢竟拒絕禮物太不禮貌了，禮儀，成就不凡的女人。

而且那張鬍子在梅林臉上實在太操他的性感了。或許她也會讓龍舌蘭留出一個。

 

倫敦裡，伊格西正學到那在他腿上的觸感有多棒。梅林永遠不會再刮鬍子了。

  
  



End file.
